


Broken Man

by NikolaDPace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Depression, Eventual Zosan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, eventual smut/fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolaDPace/pseuds/NikolaDPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows something is wrong with Sanji. Its been two years and they finally reunited but Sanji refuses to talk about his time at Kamabakka Kingdom.<br/>I'm making up my own version of what happened during and after the two years they were separated so some events will be altered</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy it and I"m sorry if its bad. There will only be one rape scene and that's at the end of the first chapter in case you want to skip it.  
> One Piece isn't mine  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will post the second chapter soon. If it seems people like it I will continue to update it :)

**Moroimo Island**

Sanji groaned, longing for his Robin-chan and Nami-swan.

 _Just my luck. That bastard Kuma knocked me to an island of cross-dressing queers._ He thought as he tried to catch his breath. He finally lost that army of men in dresses after two hours of running.

He plopped down on a rock near the coast, lit a cigarette, and stared out at the open ocean. He watched as a fish, with what appeared to be a wig, jump out of the water gracefully.

 _What a weird place. I wonder if everyone is okay._ He blew out a cloud of smoke and replayed the events of what happened in Sabaody in his head.

After rescuing Keimi from being sold as a slave, Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon for shooting Hatchan and the marines responded. Everyone ran for safety after Luffy fought alongside Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd against the marines. They had agreed to meet at the Thousand Sunny in three days but the warlord Bartholomew Kuma showed his ugly face. They fought hard but were no match. Sanji was helpless as he watched his friends disappear. First went Zoro, then Brook, and finally Usopp. He couldn’t allow anymore of his nakama to be erased. He attacked Kuma, vaguely remembering Luffy tell him to stop before it went black.

Next he knew he was laying on his back on a beach. A girl cared for him but when he touched her hand, she fled. He followed her to return her handkerchief and to apologize when he learned the horrible truth. She was a he. He was chased by a bunch of queers trying to put him in a dress and that’s how he ended up here on this cold rock. It hadn’t been long since he saw his beautiful crewmates but he already missed Nami’s sweet perfume and Robins soft laugh. He yearned to prepare a snack for those lovely ladies after all they’d been through but that wasn’t possible. He had no idea what happened to them after he was sent away by Kuma. Sanji pulled out the vivre card Rayleigh gave them. He could use it to get back to the ship in three days. Now all he needed was a ship.                    

God why did he have to land here of all places? He didn’t have anything against queers or transvestites but when he was surrounded by ones who were trying to dress him up like a girl, then he had a problem.

Groaning again Sanji sat up and looked around cautiously for any signs of movement. He was in the middle of a cluster of big rocks that easily hid him from anyone looking. He peaked over the top of one and scanned the pink forest. Satisfied he was safe, he laid back down as he flicked his finished cigarette into the water and curled up on the rock using his jacket as a pillow. He slowly drifted to sleep, wondering where everyone else was and praying they were okay.

 

* * *

1 Year Later

* * *

 

_One more year of this shit? I can’t take it anymore!_

Sanji raced through the forest, in between pink trees and purple bushes. Sticks broke softly beneath his shoes as he raced to find somewhere to hide. High pitched voices yelled behind, telling him to accept his inner maiden.

“Never!” He screamed back, willing himself to go faster.

 ~~~~He did accept it once but he snapped out of it when he read about the events at Marineford. It reminded him of his duty to the crew. But then when Luffy changed the meeting to two years instead of three days, he was secretly distressed. Two years on this island was proving to be hell but he had to follow captain’s orders. So he decided to get stronger during his stay.

And to do that he would run from the transvestites, who have proven to be strong and helped improve his skills.

He jumped over a long and took a sharp turn directly through a bush and kept running. There was a sudden drop off and he came to a halt. Below was a small pond created by the waterfall across the gap. Without thinking he jumped, briefly hoping it was deep enough. He hit the water and was surprised at the comfortable temperature. He stayed below the surface as long as he could to be sure the coast was clear before swimming to the bank. He came up for air slowly to avoid attracting attention. Hiding behind a bush along the bank, he peeked up at the cliff.

The group of pursuers stood at the top arguing about where he went.

“There is no way he could survive that drop, it’s too far!”

“Sanji-kun is strong, he could easily survive!”

The arguing ended when someone pointed out that if he had  jumped he would’ve came up for air by now. They agreed they wasted too much time and continued running along the edges of the cliff.

Sanji watched carefully to sure they were gone and sighed in relief. He pulled himself out of the water and crept towards the edge of the forest to hide. He hung his drenched clothes on a branch and sat on a warm rock, savoring his victory. The sun was beginning to set and Sanji relaxed in his boxers as he admired the beauty of this haven. There were no animals in the small clearing around the pond and the waterfall reflected rays of sunshine. Everything had a pink tint to it. Sanji was never a fan of pink but he had gotten use to it. Aside from the men living here, Momoiro Island was quite beautiful.

Sanji stuck a cigarette in his mouth and brought the lighter to his face. He inhaled and felt the stress melt way. It was a miracle Sanji could still smoke out here. He ran out his first week and that was when the transvestites started using cigarettes as bait. He knew it was a trap but he was desperate. He almost always succeeded in getting his smokes. When he did fail he would sneak into the castle to get some.

He breathed out the soft cloud of smoke and thought of his crew. Times like this he felt lonely and wished to be together again. He missed Luffy’s enormous grin and endless appetite, Robin’s beauty and intelligence, Franky and his awesome inventions, Chopper’s soft fur and infectious smile, Brook’s music, Usopp’s crazy tales, and Nami barking orders and still looking gorgeous. Hell, he even missed that stupid marimo. He would give anything to be with them again at that moment.

_But I still have another year._

Sanji dedicated himself to get stronger here. He couldn’t help but feel horribly guilty for letting his friends be taken so easily. He’d never forgive himself. So now no matter what he was going to improve and protect his crew if anything like that happened again.

He laid down on his back with his hands behind his head, chewing lightly on his cigarette. He stared at the sky and watched as it softly turned colors with the setting sun.

“This would be a perfect place to bring a pretty lady on a date.” He said out loud, longing to see a real woman again.

Suddenly there was a rough pair of hand grabbing his legs and held them down. A cold shiver rushed down his spine as adrenaline coursed through his body. He shot up and glared at his captor. He tried to shove him off but in a flash the man moved his grip to Sanji’s wrist and held them down while he pinned down his legs by sitting on his thighs. Sanji was forced back onto his back and silently cursed at himself.

_Damn! How did he sneak up on me?! I’m fucked this time._

“I’m a pretty lady, just take me out on a date,” The man stared evilly down at Sanji, which worried Sanji slightly. Although the transvestites on this island were persistent and annoying, they never meant any harm and were usually kind.

“Where are all your buddies?” Sanji asked coldly through gritted teeth.

“Oh don’t worry it’s just me,” The man grinned, showing off his ugly yellow teeth.

He had black long hair which appeared to be his own and not a wig. Bright red lipstick sat on his thin lips and he wore way too much blue eyeshadow with fake lashes. Green eyes looked hungrily at Sanji as if he were a meal.

Sanji recognized him as one of the stronger ones on the island. He was often spoke about with the same admiration the others talked about Caroline and Ivankov. His name is Ima and usually ignored Sanji. He didn’t chase him like the others.

“What do you want? I can kick your ass up and down this island so don’t even try putting me in that ugly dress.”

“What dress? I didn’t even bring one. I just want to be here with you. You see I’ve liked you for a while but I couldn’t rush anything. I needed the perfect time at the perfect spot. I’m so glad you found this place, it’s lovely. Plus we have it all to ourselves,” While he was talking, his face slowly lowered until his high voice was right in his ear. Goosebumps raced down his body and he suddenly became self conscious of only being in his boxers. “You see, I’ve been following you for a while, watching, waiting for an opportunity like this.”

Ima’s dress fanned out over Sanji and he was aware of something growing and pressing the his thigh. Realizing what it was and that Ima seemed to have no underwear, he began to squirm and tried to kick but Ima was too strong and didn’t budge. Sanji felt like he was about to vomit. Ima lifted his head to watch him struggle and chuckled in amusement.

“Get the fuck off me you faggot,” he spit his cigarette at Ima’s face who easily dodged it.

“Now now, please don’t call me that. It’s rude” He shifted his hips to rest on Sanji’s and slowly started grinding down. He moved one of his hands to trace Sanji’s right cheek bone while his other hand held Sanji’s wrists firmly.

Sanji felt himself start to get hard and was horrified

 _What the fuck?! This is disgusting why am i responding this way?_ He tried to wiggle loose but that increased the friction between him so he froze.

“I can feel you hardening. See I knew you were one of us.” Suddenly his mouth was attacked by Ima’s tongue. Sanji tried to force his mouth shut to shut him out but his slimy tongue pushed through his lips. He tried to yell at the man but it was muffled. Panic struck Sanji. He knew what was gonna happen. Then he felt a rough hand sneak under his boxers and grip his length. Sanji grunted and tried even harder to push him off but it was no use.

“Hm, impressive,” Ima hummed as he separated his mouth from Sanji’s and nibbled his neck. “You’re even bigger than I hoped.” His movements became rougher and Sanji writhed beneath him.

“Get. Off. Me.” Sanji bucked up trying to put him off balance but Ima used this chance to take his hand from his boxers and put his arm around Sanji’s waist. He lifted himself up and rolled Sanji over onto his stomach. He pinned him down again by sitting and he began to rub his dick against Sanji’s ass.

_Shit shit shit._

“I think there is a little something in the way,” Ima chuckled darkly and tugged Sanji’s underwear down, exposing Sanji to the now dark clearing.

“Sto-” Sanji’s cry was cut short by a flash of pain on the back of his head and things went dark.

 

* * *

 

Sanji woke up on his back with Ima still holding him down. His butt felt like it was on fire and he was sticky. He had no idea how long he was out but he was glad he wasn’t awake for what happened. Sanji felt disgusting and helpless as the man caught his breath. 

“Ah, you finally woke up. Sorry for hitting you with that rock, I just couldn’t have you yelling and attracting attention.” Ima grinned with an evil glint in his eyes and started stroking Sanji. He felt empty as his member began hardening.

“You bastard, get the fuck off.” Sanji was still groggy but he felt panic rise in his chest again.

“I want you to be awake at least one time I do this,” He felt something painfully push against his entrance and he started struggling again.

“No no, don’t do that,” and he forced himself inside with one dry push. Sanji started to scream but Ima caught his mouth in a kiss. He roughly began thrusting, not caring about the pain he inflicted. Sanji’s screams were muffled and his face became soaked with tears. His insides burned and tore with each thrust.

He thought his entire body was going to be ripped in two as he felt Ima slide in and out. Ima scraped down Sanji’s chest with his sharp nails and blood rushed to the open wounds.

 _Please let this end soon._ Sanji prayed as Ima continued to ravage Sanji. Ima stroked Sanji, coaxing him to a climax he didnt want

_I cant allow myself to cum for this asshole._

Ima's strokes synchronized with the thrusts and Sanji knew he was close.

White streams shot between the two sweaty bodies. Sanji's head spun, mortified he actually came. 

Finally it ended when Sanji felt warm liquid rush into his ass as Ima chuckled. Cold reality set in of what just happened. Ima stayed inside and collapsed on Sanji, breathing heavily. This was Sanji’s chance but he was too weak and in shock.

After what seemed like forever, Ima spoke. "What a whore, you actually came for me."

Then Ima left without another word, like what he just did wasn’t a big deal. Rage burned through Sanji’s weak body. He wanted to go kick his ass but the slightest movement hurt. Tears streamed down his face, ashamed he let himself be cornered and taken advantage of. He thought about his crew and how he let them down once again for being too weak.


	2. Dark Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. People seem to like this so I'm excited to keep writing.  
> I was planning on only one rape scene but there may be a few more short ones in flashbacks. Whenever there is going to be a rape flashback I will say so at the beginning  
> One Piece isn't mine  
> I hope you like this :)

**Sabaody Archipelago**

Sanji stepped off the boat with a sigh of relief. His nightmare can finally be over. Sabaody looked exactly as it did two years ago. The town was alive with activity as men and women shuffled between stores, laughing and smiling. They were happy people here.

Sanji scanned the women as his heart beated faster. He needed to forget what’s been happening for the past year.

“I need a lady!” Sanji’s arms flailed over his head and he did a noodle dance, ogling at the gorgeous women. He ran straight for a crowd of them but next thing he knew they disappeared

“Aw, no need to be shy my dears!” Blood trickled out of his nose and his eyes formed huge hearts, scaring away every women within eyesight.

“Is he a pervert?” One woman whispered as she avoided Sanji’s crazed eyes. Sanji didn’t notice any of the women acting weird, he was just relieved to finally see real women.

A sharp pain in his backside shot electricity up his spine, nearly causing his legs to buckle. Sanji knelt over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He broke out in a cold sweat and realized he needed to take it easy the rest of the day.

“Oi Sanji, are you alright?” Someone called from the ship with a high pitched voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, just happy to finally be able to see my crew again,” He straightened abruptly and tried his best to hide his pain. He wiped the blood from his nose, trying to catch his breath. They seemed to accept the answer and waved at him with white handkerchiefs.

“We hope to see you again Sanji-kun!” The men of Moroiro Island called from the deck. Sanji shuddered at the thought of seeing any of them in the future.

“I never want to see you again!” And with that, Sanji started to run away as fast as he could but a voice made him freeze.

“I will miss our fun times together Sanji,” He peeked over his shoulder and Ima stood in front of the group of crying queers. He showed no emotion, just like he always did after one of their sessions. The ride to Sabaody was horrible. He was cornered five times the whole trip and that’s why he was so sore. Ima must have wanted to make these last few times worth it by making it rougher than usual and doing it more in a shorter time period.

Sanji was terrified when Ima volunteered to navigate the ship to Sabaody. He thought he was finally free of him. He grew to fear anything that resembled the shape of a dick this last year. Ima got sick pleasure out of shoving random things into Sanji’s ass, making him writhe in pain. He loved choking Sanji so he couldn’t breath as he came. He was a sadistic bastard who loved bondage and dominance. It was truly hell this last year ever since that night in the clearing.

Sanji glared daggers at him and sprinted away even faster, tears threatening to spill over.

 _You fucking pansy. Don’t cry like a girl. You deserved that shit sense you couldn’t even fight that bastard off._ He kept going even when the sounds of their goodbyes was completely gone.

Sanji never told anyone what happened for fear that they would either call him a liar, join in, or worse, think he was weak. He tried to fight him off and never succeeded. Once he almost did but after that Ima began using chains and ropes. He had rope burns scarred into his flesh around his ankles and wrists. He had a red rope burn from the trip around his neck when Ima choked him the entire time he raped him. His head had been pulled back at an uncomfortable angle and it still hurt. He used the collar of his shirt to hide the red mark, which didn’t look like it’d scar, thank god.

He ran faster, not caring who he bumped into. A huge weight was lifted of his shoulders after finally leaving that ship but seemed to be replaced by the burden of keeping this horrible secret. He ran, trying to leave his horrible demons in the dust but failed miserably. His chest clenched and his limbs were cold as he ran away from the town. There was no stopping the tears now.

_How could he just not care about what he did to me?_

Suddenly there was something green in front of him and he couldn’t stop in time. His vision went white and suddenly he was sprawled on top of somebody.

“The fuck cook, watch-” Zoro looked up from beneath Sanji and realized there were tears in his wide blue eyes. “What the fuck? What are you cryin for?”

 _Fuck!_ Sanji’s face grew hot as he scrambled away and desperately wiped the tears away.

“N-nothing I was just overwhelmed with the beauty of the women here!” He stood and wiped the dust from his black jacket, avoiding Zoro’s eyes. He was painfully aware of Zoro’s suspicious gaze. “You need to watch where you’re going stupid marimo.”

Zoro watched as Sanji’s face grew redder and how he avoided eye contact. He knew Sanji was lying but what would make him cry? Sanji bent over to grab his bag when he noticed him wince in pain.

“Are you hurt or something?” Zoro was baffled at Sanji’s behavior. Surely he wasn’t crying over an injury. He knows Sanji as a strong, stoic, lovesick warrior who never flinched away from a threat. There’s no way he became such a pussy in the last two years.. Right?

“Don’t worry about me, worry about watching where you’re going next time,” Sanji turned his back and lit a cigarette, trying to calm his nerves after that sudden panic attack.

“You ran into me!" He could see something was still bothering Sanji but Zoro wasn't the type to push someone to tell him whats going on so he dropped it.  "Whatever, by the way you were the last to arrive, everyone else is here already.” That brightened up Sanji’s mood. He turned and did a little dance.

“My Nami-swan and Robin-chan are waiting for me? I can’t wait to start making food for them again!” He began mentally planning snacks and drinks for the two ladies. “I wonder how they progressed these two years?” Sanji’s imagination roamed to perverted places in his mind and suddenly blood shot from his nose.

“Oi, pervert! Quit thinking about whatever is in your head!” Zoro backed up to avoid getting any blood on him as Sanji swayed dreamily, murmuring Nami and Robin’s names. 

“Didn’t change one bit did you Dart-brow? Let’s head to the bar, everyone is there.” Zoro turned and walked away which caught Sanji’s attention.

“Hey shitty swordsman, Shakky’s bar is that way,” Sanji said, pointing the opposite direction.

“I know that!” Zoro huffed as he turned on his heels and stomped in the direction Sanji pointed.

 _Some things will never change._ Sanji thought with a chuckle and followed Zoro.

 

* * *

 

An hour later they were lost. Sanji had no idea where exactly Grove 13 was from here and Zoro knew about as much as he usually did when it came to directions. Sanji’s ass was really starting to hurt but he didn’t want to tell Zoro he needed a break. He tried to distract himself by having a conversation with Zoro.

“So marimo, how’d you get that scar?” He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply, savoring the calmness it gave him.

“It was blinded in a sword fight with a baboon so I removed it.”

“A baboon?!” Sanji stopped and gaped at Zoro, who only stared ahead nonchalantly.

“Yeah. It learned its skills from watching humans. I eventually beat it after a year then Mihawk taught me some other techniques.”

“MIHAWK?! As in the Warlord ‘Hawk-Eye’ Mihawk?” He couldn’t believe Zoro didn’t think it was a big deal.

He stopped and only nodded, “He agreed to teach me after Kuma sent me to his Island.” Zoro looked at him with his good eye. “What about you? Where were you for these two years?”

Sanji snapped out of his shock and clammed up. He turned his gaze down and focused on a small purple beetle on the ground. “I was at Kamabakka Kingdom. I improved my cooking skills and my kicks are stronger.” The beetle crawled over a small stick and fell over.

Zoro squinted. He knew there was something he wasn’t saying.

 _His kicks are_ **_stronger_ ** _? He_ **_improved_ ** _his cooking skills?_

The Sanji he knew would go into more detail. He takes pride in anything he does and would be less vague in his descriptions. Sanji continued to stare at the struggling beetle and lightly touched it with his black shoe, helping it roll back over.

While he was looking down the collar of Sanji’s shirt slipped down and he noticed an angry red ring around his neck where skin was raw and peeled.There were also small coin size bruises along and under the ring.

_Hickies??_

“Oi! What happened to your neck?” Sanji paled and pulled his collar back up.

“O-oh that? That’s j-just a rash. No big deal, it will be gone soon.” Sanji stuttered nervously. He quickly walked ahead, leaving a confused marimo.

_Wait, is he limping?_

Sanji was walking a bit to stiffly and it looked like it hurt to put any weight on his legs.

"Who cares if he suffers. He can be stubborn and not talk about whatever's going on." But inside he was kind of worried

_Whats going on with him? And what happened to his neck?_


	3. Submerged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far! This chapter has self harm so you have been warned if you are easily triggered by that stuff. I tried to make this chapter longer because I'm leaving for a week on Sunday. I want to try to post another chapter tomorrow but if not then the next chapter will be up in a week.  
> One Piece isn't mine  
> Enjoy!

Sanji nervously tugged at his shirt collar and sleeves, more self-conscious about being sure those marks were covered. Zoro and Sanji walked the rest of the way to the bar in silence. Zoro was torn between pissed and worried. He and Sanji should have had a fight by now but Sanji didn’t seem to be in the mood. Sanji felt as if he was melting. His body was heating up and sweating all over. A panic attack seemed inevitable but he wanted that to happen when he was alone. He couldn’t break down now in front of Zoro and have him think he’s weak.

As they walked Zoro was trying to figure out where that mark could have came from.

_Did he fall and hit his neck on something? No, it’s all the way around. Did he try to hang himself? But Sanji is too strong and stubborn to commit suicide. And what about those hickies?_

Rape never once crossed his mind.

They found another small town and got directions to Shakky’s Rip-Off Bar. Soon they were at the bottom of the steps and Sanji was grateful that the awkward and painful walk was over.

“Oi, everyone. Look who finally showed.” There was a large crash and Usopp, Brook, and Chopper were the first out of the door. Sanji took a double take at Usopp. He actually looked pretty strong. He’s no longer the scrawny coward from two years ago. Now he was probably just a buff coward. Brook was dressed in bright clothes but looked the same and Chopper was cute as ever but his signature pink hat was gone, replaced by a different one.

“Sanji!” They all shouted and tackled him in a group hug. As they backed off of him Sanji had to pull up his collar again but not before Zoro caught another glimpse of the mark. The three excited crewmembers were asking about Sanji’s last two years and Zoro noticed Sanji was uncomfortable and fidgety as he gave the same answer he gave Zoro. They looked a little confused but then Robin, Nami, and Franky came out.

“Sanji’s back! Super!” Franky yelled and went down to him but Sanji paid no attention.

“Nami-swan, Robin-chan! My loves, oh how I missed you dearly! Are you craving anything because I can prepare you something right away!” The women wore revealing clothes as always and let their hair grow longer. They seemed even more gorgeous than two years ago which Sanji never thought was possible. They walked down the steps and Sanji was basically drooling over them.

“Hello cook-san. A smoothie would be lovely when we get to the Sunny,”Robin kindly smiled.

“Me too Sanji-kun. I can’t wait to have your cooking again!” Nami bounced in excitement and Sanji stared at her tiny bikini top which looked like it may fall off. This summoned a violent stream of blood from Sanji’s nose. He collapsed and wore a goofy smile in his unconsciousness

“Nami-swan,” Sanji sang from his deep sleep.

Usopp, and Franky all busted up laughing while Chopper screamed and hurried to his side. Chopper was busy trying to stop the bleeding when Zoro noticed his collar slipped down again. He also rushed to his side to pull it back up before anyone noticed. Sanji obviously was sensitive about the mark and didn’t want anyone questioning it.

When he stood back up everyone gawked at him like he just ate a worm for no good reason. Before anyone said anything, Sanji came to and sat up, still looking dazed.

“Sanji, I never saw you react quite so strongly at the sight of a woman,” Chopper held his hoof to Sanji’s forehead as he stood up.

“Well I hadn’t seen a woman in two years and the sight of the two prettiest women on the sea was overwhelming.” Sanji started to swoon again and Chopper forced him to turn away from the giggling ladies.

“Oi, wheres Luffy?”

“Oh he left this morning in search of meat but he hasn’t come back yet,” Copper answered.

Then there was a loud laugh from the doorway of the bar and everyone turned to face the figure.

“My, you kids are as lively as ever.” Rayleigh scanned the crew and admired how strong they all looked together. They were a force to be reckoned with before but now even more so. Each individual looked more confident in themselves and their abilities, except for one.

It was easy to tell Sanji was strong but there was something unsure in his stance. He looked like he was ready to jump at any noise and his visible eye often scanned his surroundings, like he was expecting someone to attack.

_Strange. He seems like he’s scared almost._

* * *

After everyone caught up with each other, Franky and Usopp went to get things ready on the ship to set sail. Brook, Robin, and Chopper stayed at the bar to talk a while more and Sanji went with Nami for last minute shopping and somehow Zoro got tangled into going. The men helped Nami pull all the bags in the little bubble balloons while she visited nearly each and every shop and harassed all the owners for discounts. Sanji's ass still hurt but it was a more dull pain and was tolerable.

They came to a type of antique store and Nami went in to try to find something valuable for cheap. Sanji accompanied Nami while Zoro stayed with the bags. Nami found a particular necklace that she believed could be worth something and was trying to convince the exasperated shop owner to give her a discount. While the argued, Sanji gravitated towards the kitchen and utensil area. On the silverware shelf there was a jar that held miscellaneous knifes. One fabric handle caught his eye and he grabbed it.

It was a light green at the base of the black blade and faded into a dark green at the bottom. Black string was tied around the hilt and about an inch dangled from it and also came with a dark leather sheath. Sanji ran his finger lightly down the edge and a tiny line of blood marked his skin. Sanji felt drawn to it and brought it to the front to pay the shopkeeper who apparently lost the negotiation with Nami. Sanji payed full price for his knife to make him feel better.

“What’d you get that knife for?” Zoro asked as he walked out of the store. Nami also looked curious.

“I just thought it looked cool,” Sanji admired the knife one last time before sliding it into the sheath and put it in his pocket. “What’s with that necklace Nami?”

“Oh yeah! I saw one this in a book Robin was reading. I figured there may be a chance it’s worth something.” Nami went on excitedly about how there was something about a rich ancient kingdom on the page the picture of the necklace was on. Zoro ignored her as always and Sanji tried to listen, he really did, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how the stinging cut strangely made him feel at peace and forget how much his ass still hurt.

**~**

A few hours later they just finished shopping and saw a poster on the ground with the Straw Hat jolly roger.

“Guys check this out,” Nami picked up the paper and read it. “It says we are recruiting and looking for pirates with bounties of over 70 beris.”

“We aren’t recruiting though. Whats going on?” Zoro took the paper and looked over it.

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground and the three looked at each other before running outside. On one of the nearby groves their was black smoke and a lot of yelling.

“Nami, you take this stuff to the ship and Sanji and I will go see what’s going on. I have a feeling we’ll be leaving soon.”

Without waiting for an answer Zoro ran towards the smoke with Sanji trailing close behind. Sure enough, as soon as the crossed the bridge to the grove they saw Luffy running from the black smoke while laughing maniacally.

“Oi, Luffy!” Zoro called to catch his attention.

“Luffy! So this was you after all! How can you already be in trouble?” Sanji shouted but not really minding they were already in trouble after a day. That’s just how it is to be a Straw Hat.

“There’s no mistaking it this time! I really missed you Sanji!” Luffy shouted with a gigantic grin.

Before they could ask what he was talking about, a Pacifista burst through the smoke and the two men ran straight at it. Sanji spun until an orange glow illuminated from his leg and Zoro launched with all three swords poised for the kill.

“Move it!” They both shouted. Sanji kicked the crook of the neck while Zoro cut his chest.

Behind a fallen Pacifista stood a hundred shocked pirates watching the scene unfold. They all wore a look of admiration and horror.

“Come on, let’s head to the ship. Now would be a good time to get out of here.” All three ran as they heard marines shooting behind them. Suddenly Luffy skidded to a stop and turned around. Zoro and Sanji also stopped, confused.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Zoro asked but then him and Sanji smiled as Luffy laughed when they saw a familiar figure on the hill.

“Rayleigh!” Luffy shouted with his signature goofy grin. The marines stopped in disbelief when they realized who stood between them and the Straw Hats.

“Dark King Rayleigh?!” Their eyes bugged out while he only smiled down at Luffy.

“I came to check what the noise was about but you seem alright. Your power sure has improved. Now go to your friends! I sent Robin, Brook, and Chopper to the ship so you should be ready to set sail!”  Rayleigh chuckled. _This kid attracts trouble anywhere he goes, just like Roger._

“Rayleigh! Thank you for everything these past two years!”

“Of course. Just go!”

Luffy stepped forward and thrust his two fists in the air

“I’ll do it Rayleigh! I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates!” Luffy laughed and then turned to run with Zoro and Sanji.

 _I know you will._ Rayleigh turned to face the marines who now continued their pursuit. _Now to slow down the marines._

* * *

Once they got to their ship they realized more marines were coming but Boa Hancock’s ship stopped them. After the crew got over the initial shock of Luffy being friends with her, they finally submerged and headed to Fishman Island. They had trouble with trying to keep Zoro and Luffy from popping the bubble but after an hour things got boring fast. The crew sat on the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny and started catching up. Zoro told everyone about the baboon island and being trained by Mihawk. Robin spent time with the Revolutionary army and Chopper settled a conflict between humans and birds of an island. Nami went to a weather island in the sky, Franky found an island where he could improve his body, and Brook became a superstar. Suddenly it was time for Sanji to talk. He broke out in a cold sweat as the memories of being tied up and totally helpless to a fucking man.

“I was in hell,” He said coldly. Everyone stared at him and waited for him to elaborate. Realizing he had no choice, he sighed. “I was in Kamabakka Kingdom, where the island is full of crossdressing queers. I spent my time running from those creeps and built my fighting skills. Oh and Luffy, I met Ivankov. He was the king.”

Luffy jumped up in excitement. “Ivankov! I miss that guy, he is so cool isn’t he? I fought along side him at the War of the Best. He also worked with my dad apparently too.”

“Yeah they worked together. I liked him, he was the only one on the island that I didn’t mind.”

“Is there anything else Sanji-kun? Surely there was more that happened these two years,” Nami asked and everyone stared at him. Zoro even looked at him quizzically, knowing he was hiding something.

“N-nope, nothing at all Nami-san. Hey, w-why don’t I go make everyone something to eat? A light snack sounds good right now.” Sanji stood abruptly and went straight to the galley, accidently slamming the the door behind him. The crew looked at eachother confused.

In the galley, Sanji walked over to the sink and leaned over it, trying to catch his breath. He felt another panic attack coming. HIs fingertips tingled and his heart raced. He became sure he would have a heart attack. Sweat dotted his forehead and he peeled off his jacket. In the reflection of the glass door of the cabinets he saw the burn around his neck and the small bruises. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn’t hold them back.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket to grab his lighter but felt the hilt of his new knife. He pulled it out of its sheath and examined the black blade. He had heard of people cutting themselves to distract themselves in times like these and without another thought he pushed his sleeve up and slid it across his forearm. A stream of blood gushed up and Sanji’s stress from before slowly slipped away. He no longer felt numb and his mind focused on the sharp sting of the cut. 

He pressed the knife a second time beneath the first cut and savored the freeing feeling. How does inflicting pain on yourself soothe your emotional pain? Sanji was confused but didn't dwell on it. He pressed the blade on his skin a third and final time for good measure and slowly put the knife in its sheath. His flowing teears hit his skin and mixed with the blood from the wounds. As his heartbeat slowed, realization hit him and he dropped the bloody knife in the sink.

 _Fuck what have I done?! I knew I was weak for letting Ima attack but not this weak.._ He looked around for bandages but only saw a clean rag. _That’ll have to do._

* * *

Outside everyone voiced their concerns for Sanji.

“I know he is hiding something but what?” Nami said as she combed through her thick red hair.

“Well he said he was on an island of men. Maybe he is still recovering from that.” Usopp thought aloud. Everyone seemed to agree with that. Sanji is a ladies man so of course two years without women would be rough on him.

“Maybe one of them did something to Sanji.” Luffy wondered out loud. The crew’s heads whipped to stare at Luffy and pondered what he just said.

“You mean, like, sexual assault?” Chopper asked in a small voice. This possibility scared and shocked everybody.

“Well it’s certainly possible I suppose,” Robin’s gazed turned towards the galley door and looked deep in thought.

“Come on guys, it’s Sanji! There’s no way he would let something like that happen. He’s too strong for that, Sanji can defend himself.” Usopp sounded like the voice of reason and everyone relaxed as they realized Usopp was most likely right. But Zoro couldn’t stop thinking about what Luffy said. It would certainly help explain the cook’s neck.

Everyone quickly moved on from the subject and talked among themselves while Zoro thought. Nami began talking excitedly to Robin about the necklace she bought and Luffy told everyone about the crew that impersonated the Straw Hats to create a large powerful crew by recruiting. Luffy saw them in town and followed them out of curiosity. Things got messy though when the marines showed up. Franky also showed off his new features he added to his body when Sanji suddenly came out with two platters and everyone hushed.

“Here everybody, I just made small sandwich squares and kiwi smoothies so we could save our appetites for dinner later.” He set the platters down at the center of the group and seemed to recover from the conversation before, making everyone believe more in Usopp’s theory of him just slowly recovering from no contact with women for two years. Everyone happily accepted the food and ate (except Luffy, who complained that there wasn't enough food even though he was stealing everyone else's sandwiches) when suddenly Chopper gasped and turned suspiciously to Sanji. 

“Sanji! I smell blood!” Sanji’s face paled but he smiled like it was nothing. The crew turned to look at Sanji and Zoro watched him like a hawk, Sanji noticed everyone's curious gaze, especially Zoro's so he tried to act as normal as possible. Chopper jumped up and looked ready to tackle him and search for injuries.

“Oh I got a nosebleed in there thinking about these two beautiful women eating my food again. It’s no big deal.” Sanji turned his back quickly and rubbed his left forearm. Everyone else shrugged it off and Chopper slowly sat down again. They continued eating and talking but something kept nagging at Zoro. Sanji went to the edge of the deck and pulled out a cigarette. While he smoked he pulled out the knife he bought and examined it, deep in thought.

Then it hit him and Zoro’s eyes widened. _No way.. Did he?.. No, there’s not a chance Sanji would.. But maybe?_ Zoro watched Sanji closely. He tried to act normal but he could tell something was off. Sanji was still stiff like on the walk and looked in pain. He continued to tug at his collar to hide the mark on his neck and no one seemed to notice anything was wrong. Plus there was the fact that he was crying earlier. Sanji seems to think Zoro forgot but he thought about it all day.

 _What would be so bad that it would make Sanji cry?_  Zoro decided he would get him alone as soon as possible when they had time to talk. Something happened and he was going to find out what.


	4. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for a week to go camping so I decided to get another chapter up before I go! I finally have a solid plan of whats going to happen throughout this story so you're in for a bumpy ride! I hope you like this chapter and I'll be back in a week!  
> One piece isn't mine  
> Enjoy!

**Under Sabaody**

A few hours later everyone had eaten dinner and Sanji started with the dishes. The crew left the galley to keep watch except for Zoro. Once everybody had left, Zoro stood from the table and walked over to Sanji. Neither said a word as Zoro started grabbing dishes to dry. Slowly they formed a rhythm as they cleaned. Sanji washed and handed to Zoro who dried and stacked the dishes. They continued like this in silence as Zoro tried to come up with a plan of approach. Finally he just went for it.

“Oi dart-brow, what’s wrong with you? Everyone can tell something is wrong. It’s not that I really give a shit but the crew is worried about you.” Sanji stiffened and gripped the plate he was working so tight his knuckles were white. He looked like he tried to say something but couldn’t get the words out so Zoro continued.

“Don’t try to say nothing either. This morning you were running crazy and crying, then you were acting strange when I asked how your two years were, and there’s the mark and hickies on your neck.”

Sanji got really defensive and turned to Zoro angrily. “I told you I was crying over the beauty of the women and so what about the hickies, some girl got frisky.” Sanji dropped the dishes and stormed away from Zoro and lit a cigarette. He was shaking really bad but Sanji was trying to hide it.

“You have never cried at the sight of a woman and that doesn’t explain the ring around your neck and why you are being so standoffish.” Then he remembered what Luffy said and sudenly he got awkward. Sanji noticed this change and looked at him suspiciously. “Cook, did… did someone do something to you?” Sanji’s eyes widened and he faced Zoro, visibly furious.

“What do you think I am?! Some weak girl or something? Strong men don’t get raped! Of course nothing happened!”

“I’m not calling you weak, you ass! I was just asking because no one would judge! They are worried about you so just tell me what’s going on! And who said anything about rape?” Zoro was beginning to get angry at him. Sanji just needs to stop pitying himself and man up. The Sanji two years ago would face his problems head on. What happened that was so bad to change him?

Sanji paled and he turned his back, “Fuck you Zoro. I don’t need anyone worrying about me.” Sanji stormed out of the kitchen leaving a bewildered Zoro. He expected at least a fight from Sanji but he just got angry and stormed away. Zoro growled and left the galley after him. Once he got out, Sanji was nowhere to be seen. They crew looked like nothing happened. The girls lounged on the grass while the guys stared at the dark ocean around them fascinated. Luffy was still going on about catching a fish and Usopp punched him in the head.

 _I guess none of them heard anything._ Zoro decided to just give Sanji space as he headed to the Crows Nest. This wasn’t over.

 

Sanji left the galley and headed to the guys room. No one noticed that he was upset or even acknowledged he had appeared. In the guys room he slammed the door shut and slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head.

 _Stupid Marimo, acting like he knows anything. Screw him._ Sanji stayed like that for a long time until he heard shouting about a giant octopus. He dragged himself up and wiped his face, realizing it was wet with tears. He finally headed back up to the deck and decided to ignore Zoro as much as possible.  


**Fishman Island**

The Thousand Sunny finally reached Fishman Island but it was a long and cold journey. They encountered a Kraken which Luffy promptly decided to befriend and name Surume (after they beat him up a little). Surume carried them to the entrance of Fishman Island and passed through with no trouble. The docked their ship along a coral reef and they split up to go into town. Franky, Chopper and Robin went to find Keimi and Hatchan while everyone else decided to explore.

“Luffy, I swear if you get into trouble here I will kill you,” Nami threatened menacingly.

“Yeah, okay Nami. Let’s go get something to eat Usopp!” And they were off with Brook running behind. Nami sighed.

“He will never learn. Sanji-kun would you like to come shopping with me?”

“Of course Nami-swan! I need to restock our food supplies also so I’ll bring the grocery cart.”

Zoro just watched as everyone left. He was staying behind to watch the ship as usual. After their talk, Sanji has noticeably been avoiding Zoro. Zoro couldn’t stop thinking about Sanji and what was going on. With a sigh, he sat down and fell asleep with the image of Sanji’s injured neck in his mind.

**~**

Later that day, Zoro was startled awake by a frantic Luffy.

“Zoro wake up! You need to help us find a human!”

“Wait, what?” Zoro slowly stood up, yawning loudly.

“Sanji had another nosebleed and it was bad! He lost a lot of blood and he has a rare blood type none of us have! And worse, fishman and humans can’t share blood!” Luffy rarely looked scared but right now he was terrified of losing his nakama.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s some old law just come on!” And with that Luffy was off sprinting again. “His blood is S RH-! He’s at the mermaid cafe!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Zoro sighed and heaved himself over the side of the ship and set out in search of a human.

_Damn ero-cook, always causing trouble._

Zoro walked through town, scanning for humans. How the hell is he supposed to find a human on Fishman Island? He peeked into stores and cafes, finding himself getting increasingly worried. He ended up on the main street and looked behind him, seeing he looped back around to the docking area.

_Maybe there’s a pirate ship with someone with Sanji’s blood._

At the coral docks he saw two ships. One had fishman markings so he knew it wasn’t it but the other one looked human. It was all pink with a skull on the sail. He walked up to it and jumped on. The deck had lounge chairs, handmirriors, and brushes scattered about.

“Oi, anyone here?” There was a crash and suddenly a stampede of men in dresses came running out from below deck. A man with long wavy black hair and green eyes stepped forward. He wore a skin tight red dress with lace leggings and black heels. There was blue eyeshadow and red lipstick on his face and his eyelashes seemed way too long.

“Who are you, what do you want?” The man said with squinting eyes.

“Man, you’re a weird bunch. Does anybody here have S RH- blood?”

The black haired man raised his hand. “I do. Why do you ask? And do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar,”

“One of the men on our crew needs a blood transplant and his blood is really rare. Could you come with me? And I don’t know, I doubt you know me.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Crew?” He seemed to be thinking when it looked like he just realized something. “Are you Roronoa Zoro by any chance?”

“Yes just come on.” He turned to leave and waited for the man to follow. They jumped off the ship and asked for directions to the Mermaid Cafe.

“So who needs the transplant, if I may ask?” The crossdressing man asked.

“His name is Sanji. Who are you?”

The man chuckled, “Oh Sanji? What a twist of fate. I’m Ima of Kamabakka Kingdom.”

Zoro turned to him in surprise. “Kamabakka Kingdom? So aren’t you the ones who gave Sanji a ride to Sabaody? Why are you here?”

“Unfinished business I guess you could call it.” Ima laughed again like he knew a juicy secret. Zoro ignored him the rest of the walk.

_This guy gives me the creeps. But Sanji needs blood so I guess we are stuck with him.”_

* * *

_Ugh, why’s my head pounding? Where am I?_ Sanji opened his eyes and found himself hooked up to some blood transfusions in a strange room. He became grateful that he cut his right arm since the transfusions were going into his left. _What happened?_

The last thing he remembered was swimming with some mermaids when one decided she wanted to be alone with him. He remembered dreaming of boobs but that was it. Everything went black.

“Chopper? Are you there?” It hurt to talk to loud but Chopper heard him and rushed from behind the curtain with Luffy and Zoro.

“Sanji! I thought you were surely dead, you need to stop looking at women! You’re lucky we found a blood donor!”

“What do you mean?”

“Fishman aren’t aloud to donate blood to humans so we had to find a person with your type or you would’ve died!” Luffy explained, actually looking genuinely concerned. When Luffy looked that serious, you knew it was bad. Zoro just stood in thee corner fuming.

_Why’s he so upset?_

“So who donated?”

“Actually, he is a friend of a friend and you know him,” Luffy said excitedly.

When Sanji just looked around confused, Chopper called out.

“Ima! You can come in here now, Sanji’s better!”

 _No, it can’t be.._ Sanji felt the blood drain from his face as a familiar figure stepped into the cramped room.

Ima smiled brightly through his red lipstick that stained Sanji’ skin numerous times, “Hello Sanji.”

* * *

When Ima stepped in, Zoro noticed Sanji start quivering. His face paled and he looked terrified.

“Hello Sanji,” Ima stepped forward into the room and looked him over. “I’m glad I was able to help you, its a miracle I decided to also come to Fishman Island.”

“I have.. Your blood in me?” Sanji asked painfully, looking at the transfusions.

“Yep. If not, you’d be dead.” Ima smiled and began walking to Sanji’s side. Zoro could see Sanji inching away from Ima’s outstretched hand and acted instantly.

There was the sound of the sharp unsheathing of Zoro’s shusui and the dark blade glided over Sanji, blocking Ima from touching Sanji.

The room fell painfully silent as Zoro stared down Ima, not wavering. Sanji looked at Zoro in mixed shock and gratefulness. After five seconds of complete stillness, Ima slowly backed off and went back to stand by the curtain again. Zoro put the blade back slowly but stayed at Sanji’s side, not moving.

“Uh, Zoro? Are you ok?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah. The stupid cook is still recovering and I think there are too many people here right now,” Zoro’s steady gaze never left Ima who glared back. Chopper agreed.

“Um, I think Zoro is right. Sanji needs rest so everyone out.” He ushered out Luffy and Ima and followed behind them. He looked back at Sanji and decided to let Zoro stay. There was something going on and he didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

After everyone left, Zoro went to leave also but Sanji's voice stopped him.

"Why's that creep here?" Zoro loked back and saw Sanji bring his hands to cover his face.

"He told me he had unfinished business." Sanji froze at that, not making a noise. Zoro decided to give Sanji space so he went to leave but Sanji's voice stopped him again.

“Oi Marimo, why’d you do that?” Sanji felt pissed for needing protected but he was glad Zoro stopped Ima.

Zoro turned and looked at the bedridden man. “It just looked like you were uncomfortable so I stepped in.”

“Oh. Well I’m glad you did. Thank you,” Sanji looked away and _wait is he blushing?_

Zoro stood shocked at the Sanji in front of him. Sanji never thanked him for anything.

“Of course shit cook, it was no problem.” Zoro turned to leave before things got any weirder and went into the main part of the cafe. He saw Luffy sitting with Ima and Chopper at on of the corner tables. As he walked closer he heard the conversation more clearly.

Luffy  laughed loudly at something and made a sudden proposal.

“Ima, join my crew!”


	5. Never-ending Nighmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY TO BE THAT PERSON WHO DOESN'T UPDATE WHEN THEY SAY THEY WILL  
> I came back Monday and i had really bad writers block. I finally got over it but I'm still not that happy with this chapter.  
> I'm sorry its kinda short but i started the next chapter and it will be longer :) It should be up by Sunday.  
> There is a rape flashback so you have been warned.  
> Next chapter or the one after things will start moving with Zoro and Sanji ;)  
> One piece isn't mine  
> Enjoy!

“Ima, join my crew!”

Those words stopped Zoro dead in his tracks. _Fucking Luffy, why does he feel the need to invite everyone to join his crew?_

“Luffy, I’m flattered. But why? You just met me,” Ima sat back in his chair, black bangs partially covering the man’s face.

“We need an experienced helmsman who has been in the New World plus you have Sanji’s blood so we won’t have to find another donor! And if Ivankov trusts you, I trust you,” Luffy gave his big toothy grin and Ima chuckled.

“I’m going to be here until my log pose sets and I imagine you will be too. Once our Log Poses set and we get to know eachother a bit more, I’ll join if the offer still stands.”

“Deal!” Luffy grinned like it was already certain Ima will join. “Did you hear that Zoro?”

He stood in the doorway fuming at what he just saw. Ima was not a good man. He freaks both him and Sanji out but he can’t tell Luffy to not let him join. Luffy’s a good captain who cares what his crew thinks but once he has his mind set, there’s no turning back unless it’s for a really good reason.

Zoro turned around and stormed back to Sanji’s room without a word. He wanted to go to the ship to nap but he didn’t trust Ima enough to leave Sanji alone. He settled into the chair by the curtain and watched Sanji. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked troubled.

_I won’t tell him what’s going on. He’s too weak from losing that blood. That much stress can’t be good for him._

He then closed his eyes and ignored the nagging question in the back of his mind

_Why do I care so much?_

 

**~**

 

_Skin ripped as the foreign object tore into Sanji’s ass. It thrust deeply each time, sending him into a confusing blur of pleasure and excruciating pain. Sanji tried to scream but Ima gagged him with a rag. Sanji’s hands were tied a pole in Ima’s room  and his legs were forced apart with a spreader bar. Sanji’s backside was painfully exposed to Ima who continued to laugh sadistically. He somehow got ahold of Sanji’s lunch before it was served to him and put something in it. He blacked out and next thing he knew he was in the pervert’s room._

_The object was suddenly yanked out and Sanji sobbed. The burning became too much to bear. Ima did this so often that Sanji’s old wounds often weren’t healed by the next time Ima cornered him._

_“Heh, look at that. You took the whole thing. Now that you’re stretched out,what do you say we try something bigger?” With another laugh, something far bigger entered Sanji, lubed with his own blood. He sobbed, not even trying to hide the tears. He gave up trying to ages ago._

 

**~**

 

Sanji sat up with a gasp, also startling Zoro awake.

“Oi cook, what’s wrong?” He stood from the chair and walked to Sanji’s bedside. His eyes were cloudy from sleep but concerned.

 _Why would that stupid marimo be worried?_ Sanji sat there shaking, taking in his surroundings. He slowly recalled the events before he fell asleep. He remembered Zoro’s sword coming between Sanji and Ima and again felt a wave of relief, knowing Ima hadn’t touch him. He still refuses to open up to the damn swordsmen though.

“It was nothing,” Sanji turned away from Zoro and dragged his blanket over his shoulder. A sharp pain made him realize he still had the IV in his arm. He stared at it for a second before ripping it out of his skin.

“Oi, cook!” Zoro grabbed a rag and ran around to be in front of Sanji again. Sanji stared dully at the mess.

“That pervert’s blood is in me,” His breath shook, startling Zoro. Sanji never showed his sadness or anything like that. So when he looked at Sanji and realized that he might cry again, he had no idea what to do.

“Pervert?” Zoro was confused. What made Ima a pervert?

Sanji jumped, realizing he had talked out loud. “Get out.”

“Wait-”

“GET OUT!” Sanji roared. Zoro sat there for a second, the rag still resting on Sanji’s arm, and then he stood without another word. Sanji felt a little bad for yelling at the marimo but he pushed those feelings away. Zoro stomped out of the room and left Sanji feeling angry yet guilty. He knew he should go tell Chopper that Sanji isn’t taking Ima’s blood anymore but he seemed so bothered by it that he just let him be. Sanji is strong enough to recover on his own anyways.

Sanji settled back into his bed and thought about Zoro. He couldn’t figure out why Zoro cared so much all of a sudden.

 

Ima walked back to his ship feeling satisfied. He enjoyed Sanji too much to just let him go. Smiling to himself, he thought about how Sanji looked beneath him; his tangled hair, the desperate, hopeless look in his eyes, how he screams no but his body begs for more and how much stamina the man had. He was capable of multiple positions and could take a lot from Ima. Sanji’s a tough man and Ima loved watching his pride crumble. It was so easy to get invited to the crew.

 _What a foolish captain. So trusting._ He chuckled. His plan was working so perfectly. Now he could continue his fun.

Except that damn swordsmen might be an issue. It didn’t look like the two had a special bond but he would keep an eye on them anyways.

Soon he let it go and let his mind wander back to Sanji. 

_I wonder when I can get him alone again?_

 

* * *

 

**Three Days Later**

Not much had happened other than the island almost being destroyed. It wasn’t like the Straw Hats never saved an island before though. After they defeated the New Fishman Pirates and Luffy confronted one of the 4 Emperors, things calmed down a bit. They had one more day until the log pose was supposed to be set so Luffy decided to have a party.

Everyone was on the deck of the Sunny relaxing. Chopper and Usopp were sitting with Robin on the grass,  Brook sat on the railing and Zoro stood next to him. Franky and Nami were also sitting on the grass with Luffy and Sanji stood by the galley door, overlooking everything. It was a nice day the crew was able to just enjoy. Of course, nothing stays this peaceful for long.

“Luffy, they already had a banquet!” Nami shouted at Luffy when he presented his idea to the crew.

“No, not a party with everyone on Fishman Island. I want a party to celebrate Ima joining the crew!”

Above everyone Sanji about choked on his wine. He spit it out and the drink spewed on Chopper and Usopp. Thankfully, Robin was spared from the mist of red wine. Everyone turned to gawk at Sanji as Chopper and Usopp screamed angrily at him. Sanji didn’t hear anyone though, he could only stare down in disbelief.

 _This has to be a nightmare, it can’t be real._ Sanji’s hands were gripping the rail and an ice cold feeling was spreading through his limbs while his body heated. He swore everyone could hear his heart as his vision blurred. Everything around him suddenly became too overwhelming.

Sanji looked at his crew, who grew silent and stared at him in confusion. His arms shook as he realized he didn’t have an excuse for how he was acting. He couldn’t help it though. The panic attack blindsided him.

Luffy opened his mouth and it looked like he asked what's wrong but Sanji wasn't sure.

 _I gotta get out of here._ But he couldn’t force his legs to move. He gritted his teeth in frustration before he cleared his throat to talk.

“I’m sorry everyone, that wine just tasted bad. Something was wrong with it. I’m going to town to get some more,” Before anyone could protest he jumped over the side of the boat and had to force himself to walk instead of run away. He felt everyone's eyes burning into his back but he didn’t care. He would deal with it later. He walked numbly into town as the panic attack resided. It was still hitting him in small waves but was bearable. The town looked happy, relieved their town was saved but Sanji ignored it, too focused on his own hell that never seemed to end.

H hadn’t expect to see Ima so soon. Sure, he was pretty sure he would have seen him again at some point but this soon? Ima had said he had unfinished business but he never would have thought he’d actually join the crew.

 _I’m his unfinished business._ He thought bitterly. Suddenly it seemed to crowded and he looked for a place to be alone. He ducked into an ally and hid behind one of the buildings. He rested his back against the wall and slid down slowly. He allowed the tears to come and Sanji sat there sobbing for what seemed like ages.

 

 

* * *

 

_Fuck, I forgot to mention that to the cook. I was too busy with the war and shit._

Zoro ignored everyone's questions about Sanji. No one bought the wine excuse.

"Maybe he's excited for Ima to join?"

"No Luffy, how dense are you? That wasn't a positive response." Nami shook her head and looked deep in thought.

"I think Sanji maybe just surprised." Everyone looked at Chopper but said nothing. That wasn't likely.

"Sanji has been getting weirder and weirder." Everyone agreed with Luffy this time.

With a sigh Zoro walked away, leaving everyone to discuss their theories. No one cared sense he usually didn't care about the cook.

He jumped over the side of the ship and decided to find that ero-cook. He knew Sanji wanted space but he needed someone right now. Zoro wasn't sure why he wanted to be that someone but he did. He couldn't deny that he's checked Sanji out but Sanji's a ladies man. 

_Who the fuck cares about that? Sanji just needs help. Something is seriously wrong._

Zoro walked into the town and began his search for Sanji.

 

 

 


	6. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I suck at updating. I'm so sorry. I was job training and didn't have time to write but I didn't get the job so I'll have more time on my hands. I started the next chapter so it will hopefully be up soon. It's gonna get darker with Ima on the crew so be prepared.  
> Enjoy

Zoro walked through the town looking for any sign of Sanji. He knew he most likely tried to find a spot where he can be alone and calm down. Luffy’s news of Ima joining caught him off guard too. Zoro knew he invited him but he had no idea that Luffy talked to Ima again. If Sanji doesn’t want Ima joining then he needs to tell someone what’s going on.

Zoro  passed through the marketplace and still no sign of Sanji. He asked a few fishmen if they had seen a tall blonde with a curly eyebrow come through but no one had seen him. After about 20 minutes he became frustrated. He sat at a table in front of one of the cafes and considered giving up. Suddenly a little green fishboy and a mergirl with a blue tail shyly approached him. He had been aware of them following and watching him as he searched but didn’t care.

“Um, excuse me sir?” The girl asked timidly, partially hidden behind the fishboy. Zoro looked down and raised an eyebrow. When he didn’t say anything the boy gulped and continued for the girl.

“We saw a blond man go into that alley over there,” The pointed over to an alley between a bakery and what looked like a home. “We followed him because we wanted to thank him for helping save the island but he looked really upset.” Zoro looked over at the alley and scowled.

“Thanks kid,” and with a wave over his shoulder he walked towards the alley.

  
  


Sanji scolded himself for letting himself cry in public and he forced himself to hold back the remainder of his tears. He couldn’t allow himself to show any more weakness than he already had. He let the damn swordsmen see him cry for god’s sake! He pulled out a much needed cigarette and lit it. He breathed in deeply, trying to relax but Ima’s face kept popping into his mind. He needed to forget that whole experience.

He had been thinking for a few days that he needed to have sex with someone else to get rid of this dirty feeling but he didn’t know anyone. Nami would obviously be his first choice but she wouldn’t have sex with him unless he told her why and he wasn’t about to tell anyone what happened, same with Robin. He can’t really have sex with one of the mermaids and he hasn’t seen anyone human women. Same with guys. 

Sanji always knew he had some level of attraction for men but he was sure if he told anyone, they would never speak to him again. Zeff often made homophobic jokes in the kitchen and he knew that nobody on the Baratie would except him. It was also taboo to like men when you’re a pirate. Men have been killed for kissing other men so if you had those feelings, you’d better keep it hidden. 

He’s sure Luffy and Chopper and the ladies wouldn’t care but he didn’t know about the other men on the crew, especially Zoro.

He was attracted to Zoro for about a day before he realized what an asshole he is. They’re always at each other's throat and he’s sure Zoro hates him anyways. 

In frustration he kicked a stack of barrels next to him. The wooden barrels went flying and he heard one of them connect with a blade.

“Oi Cook! Watch it!” The green haired man appeared around the corner looking pissed.

“What do you want,” Sanji turned his back and continued to smoke and stared blankly ahead. 

“To find out what your fucking problem is. Everyone can tell something is wrong, you’re terrible at hiding it, so spit it out!”

“What do you care. It’s nothing.” If Sanji told Zoro he knew he would kill Ima, just like anybody else on the crew would but he didn’t want to be seen as weak. He didn’t want Zoro to look at him differently.

“I’m not dumb, you ass. Why can’t you just tell us? If you don’t want Ima joining then tell us what’s wrong!” Zoro grit his teeth in frustration and burned Sanji’s back with his glare. Finally Sanji turned to face Zoro. He was shocked to see nothing in Sanji’s eye. It looked dead almost.

“If it was important, I’d tell Luffy. I can take care of myself. Now get out of my way, I should go get food for tonight's party.” Zoro numbly let him walk by, shocked at the look in Sanji’s eye. He always had some type of emotion showing and you could always see the fire and fight in him but just now, he saw none of that and it troubled him.

“I’ll come with you.” Zoro said suddenly and he heard Sanji freeze.

“What?”

“I said I’m coming with you, dumbass.” Zoro didn’t let him protest. He turned and walked to Sanji’s side. “Got a problem with it?”

Sanji just continued walking. “Whatever, do what you want. You just better not get lost.” The two exited the alley and shopped in comfortable silence.

 

**That Night**

Sanji was in the galley cooking with Robin keeping him company while everyone was on the deck partying. Luffy was dancing and singing with Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Ima and some of his crew. Some more of the queers were having a drinking contest with Nami. Brook played Bink’s Sake on the violin and Zoro sat on the railing, watching everyone have fun. Everyone’s face had a slight blush from the alcohol and were acting giddy. They were probably keeping the fishfolk awake but no one cared. 

Zoro took a big gulp of sake and watched Ima. He seemed like a nice enough person unless you saw him around Sanji. He was surprised Luffy hadn’t noticed something wrong with Ima, he’s usually good at judging a person’s character. Ima laughed and his crew cried, wailing how much they would miss him. He promised he’d come back eventually but he didn’t look that bothered by leaving his crew, which angered Zoro. A good crewmate wouldn’t act so nonchalantly about leaving. That’s another bad sign about Ima.

He thought back to when him and Sanji were in town. They didn’t talk much but neither seemed to mind. Zoro really wanted to figure out what was going on with Sanji but knew he needed to be patient. Ima was obviously part of Sanji’s problem so why won’t he just come clean?

_ Stubborn-ass cook.  _ Zoro took another angry chug and watched Ima.

**~**

Sanji cooked and listened to the party outside. He was grateful he didn’t have to be out there and that Robin was keeping him company. Robin was talking about some old ruins that were fabled to be in the New World that held clues to the Void Century and Sanji tried to listen, he really did, but his mind kept wandering back to that afternoon. 

The thought of how much Zoro kept trying to figure out what’s wrong and how he seemed to care made Sanji’s stomach twist. They hadn’t talked much, just a few petty jabs here and there at each other, but Zoro stayed with him. He seemed to know Sanji just needed someone’s presence. His stomach jumped and he pushed that marimo away from his mind but those strong arms and bronze body kept popping up inappropriately in his mind. 

“Cook-san, are you listening?” Robin’s smooth voice caught his attention, realizing he had no idea what she just said. He turned to look at the black haired woman sitting at the counter and apologized profusely for his rudeness.

“Please Robin-chan, say that again? I won’t zone out.” Robin chuckled and stood.

“It’s quite alright, you seem deep in thought so I’ll leave you be. Don’t cook the night away, come enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you Robin, I may go out in a little while.” With a small smile, she left. She opened the door and the sound of the party filled the room until the door closed. Sanji stared at the sink. He was done cooking now, the last of the meat was in the oven so he needed to start cleaning up. He cleaned the pots and pans and was done fairly quickly. Sanji would clean as he cooked so anything he was done with he would clean or soak as he worked. 

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it in his mouth, inhaling the stress-relieving smoke. He took the meat  out of the oven and brought it outside. They had set up a large table on the deck for the food and Sanji set the food down. He got out of the way just as Luffy pounced. He’d usually scold the boy but right now he’s too stressed. He felt someone staring at his back and he turned to see those hungry eyes of Ima’s. His stomach coiled and he quickly turned away. He spied Zoro by himself on the ship railing and went to stand with him. At least Zoro wouldn’t try to force him to have fun like he knew the others would. 

He leaned forward across the railing and breathed out deeply. Zoro remained silent and continued drinking, staring at the partying crew. Sanji sat down against the railing and also watched the party. Luffy and Chopper were doing the weird chopstick thing with Franky and a few Kamabakka men. Everyone else was drinking, singing, and laughing. Usually a good party made Sanji happy but not tonight.

Suddenly there was the sound of fabric sliding was coming from Zoro and next thing he knew, Zoro slid down next to him.

“Oi, what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like? I’m getting comfortable.” With that, Zoro put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, snoring almost immediately. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, tempted to kick him but he decided against it. Ima wouldn’t corner him if he was with someone so he decided to stay near Zoro for the night.

_ Not for protection of course  _ he thought angrily.

The party droned on and finally starting slowing down around 3AM Luffy passed out in a pile with Chopper and Usopp, the ladies were in their room, Franky went below deck and Brook passed out on the now empty table. The Kamabakka crew left about an hour ago in a stumbling mess. Ima had been giving Sanji looks all night but he refused to go anywhere incase he tried to corner him. Ima’s officially part of the crew. He wasn’t sure where he went but he was on the ship somewhere.

Sanji knew he could beat Ima in a fight but he was sneaky and would corner Sanji. Up close he could overpower Sanji but if he stayed a legs length away, Sanji would be safe. 

Sanji’s nerves felt like fire as he strained to listen for ny sign of Ima. He was tired but he couldn’t let his guard down. He had to live the rest of his life on edge now, trying to keep Ima away.

He looked at Zoro sleeping peacefully and allowed himself to imagine being in those strong arms. He wanted someone to make him feel less dirty and it had to be a man. He had been penetrated and he needed someone different, someone good to do it. Zoro would obviously be ideal because no one could deny his good looks and he looked like he’d be good in bed too but did he even like men?

Zoro never showed any interest in women or men. No matter how many attractive people were around, he never spared a glance. Maybe it was because it would distract him from his goal.

Zoro’s heavy snoring made Sanji smirk but inside he felt hopeless. He felt the urge to kiss the peaceful looking man but fought it. Even if Zoro was gay, he hated him and would never have feelings for Sanji.

_ There’s no way Zoro would ever do that for me.  _ He looked up at the dark ocean above them and watched the schools of fish glide through the water. The ocean really is gorgeous, even beneath the surface. 

He stared for a while,  his eyes growing heavy and he really wanted to sleep. He tried to force his eyes to stay open but they closed eventually.

_ No harm resting my eyes for a minute, right?  _ He thought before drifting to sleep.

**~**

Zoro slowly woke up and became aware of the soft snores around him. 

_ The party must be over.  _ He savored the sleepy half-awake sensation and cracked his eyes open. There was a soft blue light, showing it was morning. They were leaving that day but Zoro decided to stay there for a while. He became aware of something pressed to his side and looked over, seeing a blonde head resting on his chest. It took him a second to realize who it was.

He tensed s he took in what was happening. His arm rested lightly around the slender figure who leaned against him, snoring softly.

_ How the fuck-?  _ Suddenly Sanji shifted. He lightly grunted as he cuddled closer, his arm slipping tighter around Zoro’s waist. He hated the tingling feeling he had in his gut and knew he should get the cook off of him but couldn’t snap out of his shock. Plus he couldn’t exactly say he hated this. It was pretty comfortable but still, it’s Sanji.

He looked around the deck and everyone seemed to be asleep but what if someone woke up and saw them like this? Oh god, he didn’t even want to think about the teasing that would never end if they saw this.

Sanji’s scrunched up legs suddenly stretched out and he felt Sanji’s grip loosen.

_ Shit, he’s waking up.  _ Zoro knew if he woke up and saw Zoro awake, he’d ask why the hell he stayed in that position. He had no answer for that so he quickly decided to pretend to be asleep and see what the cook would do. He closed his eyes and listened to Sanji’s breathing, noting a change.

_ He’s awake. _

Sanji froze and didn’t move for what seemed like forever. Zoro tried to keep his heartbeat steady so the cook didn’t realize Zoro was awake. 

“Shit,” Sanji took his arm away and sat up. Zoro let his arm fall but felt Sanji’s presence still next to him.

_ Why isn’t he leaving? Shouldn’t he be kicking me awake?  _ Sanji sighed beside him and he heard the click of a lighter. Smoke filled the air and Zoro stayed still, wanting to know what happens next.

Suddenly something soft and wet was on his cheek but before he could figure out what it was, it was gone and Sanji stood. He listened to Sanji walk away and heard him go through the galley door. Zoro opened his eyes and touched his cheek. He knew what that felt like but he had to be imagining things.

_ There’s no way he kissed me.. Right? _

* * *

Everyone slowly woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the galley. Sanji cooked a lot for the crew’s never ending appetite. He was also cooking so much to try to distract himself from thinking about that morning. 

He didn’t know what came over him but waking in Zoro’s arms made him feel weirdly happy and protected. The look of concentration on Zoro’s face made him chuckle.

_ I wonder what he was dreaming about to be so concentrated.  _ Something about that face made Sanji want to kiss him and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward. He found himself wishing he could’ve done that while they were both awake but he was glad he woke before Zoro. Had Zoro woke up, Sanji would probably be dead.

He hated himself for having these thoughts about Zoro but he couldn’t help it. The more he forced himself to ignore it, the more he wanted it. 

_ This is all that bastar Ima’s fault.  _

Everyone seemed to simultaneously barge into the kitchen, led by Luffy. A few were hungover but for the most part everyone was in good spirits. As Sanji passed plates around, he avoided looking at Zoro. He flirted with the ladies like usual and delivered Ima’s food last.

“Thanks, love,” he said in that raspy voice, giving him a wink. He went cold and walked away quickly. He went behind the counter to crab his own plate and realized he lost his appetite. He tried to hide his shaking and lit a cigarette. Grabbing his plate, he walked over to Luffy and handed it to him. 

“Here you go Luffy, I’m not hungry.” 

“Thanks Sanji!” Luffy inhaled the food in .7 seconds and he looked around for more. A rubbery hand found its way to Usopp’s plate, who hastily smacked it away.

“Are you okay Sanji?” Nami’s voice of concern melted his heart.

“Of course, Nami-san! Thank you for your concern, I just already ate.” Nami shrugged and smiled, not thinking anymore of it. The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Well, about as smooth as a meal usually went on the ship. When everyone started leaving and Sanji started  the dishes, a cold voice made him freeze.

“I’ll help you with the dishes, Sanji.” Ima’s cunning voice snaked up his spine.

“N-no thanks, I can handle it,” Sanji turned and saw Ima approaching. He backed against the sink and felt miserably helpless. Ima smiled but then another voice cut through the tension.

“Oi, don’t worry about it. It’s my day to help with the dishes.” Zoro, who Sanji hadn’t realized was still in the room, walked in between the men and stared Ima down.

“Oh, it’d be no hassle. I can do it.”

“Well it’s already been decided it’s my day.”

“You can have a break.”

“No, I don’t have anything better to do,”

“Same here.”

“Why are you so insistent on doing the dishes with Sanji?” Ima didn’t have an answer. He glared at Zoro who had no expression.

“I’m not insistent. I guess you can help with the dishes.” Ima said hesitantly. He turned without another word and coldly left the room. 

Sanji watched the short exchange speechless. Once again Zoro came to his rescue and he couldn’t decide if he should kick or kiss the stupid marimo.

“Oi, it’s not your day. What the hell?”

“Did you want to do the dishes with that ass?” Zoro turned and looked at him through his good eye. Sanji had nothing to say to that so he scowled and started gathering the dishes.

“You’re drying,” He said, pointing at a dish towel next to the sink. 

Zoro smirked and dried the dishes Sanji washed in silence.


	7. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but to make up for it, I slammed out both chapter 7 and 8! This Chapter is like the calm before the storm so be ready ;)  
> I don't own One Piece obvi  
> Enjoy!

By the next day they were above water again. After breakfast the day before, Ima hadn’t had the chance to approach Sanji again. The day was full of goodbyes and preparations to leave. After, they finally left the Island around midday. The whole crew stayed busy trying to get the boat to the surface. Sanji liked staying busy because then he wouldn’t think about how that mosshead saved his ass again. Zoro obviously knew something was going on with Ima and him but he never pushed the issue. He just made sure to stick close to Sanji. 

Sanji was pissed at Zoro for doing that.

_ I can fucking take care of myself.  _ He hated how powerless he felt around Ima and that Zoro had to save him a few times. Zoro never talked about it but it still pissed him off. He couldn’t deny that he was grateful though. Ima was going to try to corner Sanji again, it was only a matter of time so at least with Zoro around Ima couldn’t make a move.

Sanji found himself mad at Luffy too. How can’t Luffy tell Ima is a bad man? Usually his instincts were spot on but for some reason, Luffy liked Ima. He knew Ima was good at fooling people and misleading them but still. Sanji wanted to blame someone and he hated that he resented Luffy for allowing Ima to join the crew. It was all just a total nightmare.

Sanji was in the galley, deciding what to make for dinner. On the way up to the surface, he had Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper catch some fish so he decided to make different kinds a fish meals. He grilled some of the fish, made some sushi, and a lot more. Soon he had prepared a feast just in time for dinner. Everyone gathered around the table and admired the meal for a second before digging in. Sanji sat back and watched everyone eat.

“Oi, Sanji, why aren’t you eating?” Luffy asked between mouthfuls.

“I ate a plate before you all came in. I’m not feeling well so I didn’t eat much anyways.” The crew looked at him questioningly except for Ima who only smirked.

_ Now I do feel nauseous.  _ He thought, disgusted by Ima’s face. Literally everything about him made him want to puke. He looked a lot like Tibany except with black hair and greener eyes. It made him sick knowing that he had been deep inside Sanji.

He really had to puke.

Sanji rushed out of the galley, ignoring the shouts of concern after him. He bent over the side of the ship just in time as he puked. It was mostly water because Sanji hadn’t ate much. He ate a little food in front of the crew at lunch so they weren’t worried but it was for show. Later he puked it up.

He wasn’t trying to make himself puke, he just always felt sick and couldn’t eat since the day before. The galley door opened and he panicked for a second but when he recognized the footsteps, he relaxed.

“Sanji? Are you okay?” Chopper’s little voice was full of concern. He jumped on the railing and put a small hoof to his head. “You’re burning up!”

“It’s nothing Chopper, I ate some bad fish but it’s passed. I don’t feel sick now that i puked it up.” Sanji hated lying to the good natured reindeer but he couldn’t tell him the truth.

“Okay but I still want you to come with me so I can make you some medicine, just in case and to help settle your stomach.” Sanji knew he couldn’t argue with Chopper so he followed the reindeer to his little office where he treated the crew. Sanji sat on the bed and Chopper silently worked on the medicine. About 5 minutes later Chopper spoke. Something had clearly been bothering him and he finally decided to talk.

“Um, Sanji? What’s been wrong with you the last few days? Like the whole crew knows something is wrong but you don’t talk to anyone about it. We are all kind of worried,” Chopper’s voice wavered nervously and Sanji felt guilty for making the crew worry.

“Trust me Chopper, it’s nothing. I was upset about something but it’s gone now so don’t worry.” Chopper sounded like he wanted to say more but decided against it. Sanji wasn’t about to spill so he might as well just leave it be. 

“Here,” he said instead, handing him some kind of syrup. “Drink this and it should help your stomach. If it doesn’t help, come back.” Sanji gulped it down, surprised at the fruity taste.

“Thanks Chopper,” Sanji stood and turned to leave when Chopper spoke again.

“Sanji, we’re here for you. We can help with anything that bothers you, We’re nakama.”

Sanji felt tears push suddenly behind his eyes but he couldn’t show it. He just nodded, not trusting his voice, and left as quickly as he could. 

 

**One Week Later**

Zoro found himself subconsciously staying close to Sanji ever since Ima joined. He didn’t trust the guy and he knew Ima wanted to be close to Sanji for some reason. Sanji was clearly scared of the man and that bothered him. Sanji is scared of no one so Ima obviously held a dangerous threat.

He also noticed Sanji hadn’t been eating that much. Sanji never skipped meals before but now it seems to be a regular thing. Sanji would make himself a small plate so he wouldn’t attract attention but Zoro had watched Sanji pretend not to notice Luffy taking his food a few times and if Luffy didn’t take his food, he would act like he just served the plate and give it to Nami or Robin if they had finished their own food. Nobody else noticed except Zoro and he was starting to get pissed.

_ What the fuck is with that damn cook? _

No matter how pissed he was though, he wouldn’t Let Ima get too close to Sanji. Zoro didn’t like thinking about why he was so protective all of a sudden but he couldn’t help it. Zoro never had much interest in anyone before Sanji. Sanji wasn’t dainty like a lot of females and didn’t usually need protecting and Zoro liked that. He had a thing for Luffy for the same reason and he admitted his feelings to him early on but Luffy didn’t feel the same way. Of course he was fond of his First Mate but he was too focused on becoming the Pirate King to bother with love. Zoro followed his example and pursued his dream of becoming the greatest swordsmen in the world. Sure it hurt but Luffy acted like nothing changed so Zoro did the same. Then he met the cook. At first he payed no attention to the man but when they started fighting, Zoro became attracted to the fact the Sanji could hold his own in a fight. But Sanji was clearly a ladies man and constantly flirted with women so he never thought he had a chance. He buried his feelings but lately they resurfaced. The Sanji he knew was broken and it seemed he was the only one who noticed. He wanted to help Sanji but didn’t know how. For now though, he was happy keeping Ima away from him.

A shout from their captain jerked Zoro from his thoughts. He was laying on his back on the deck, about to fall asleep when Luffy said there was an Island approaching. 

Nami began shouting orders and the set course for the Island. About an hour later they made it to a little cove to dock in. 

“I think this is a summer island,” Nami said. “We should split into groups and go into town.”

The island had a light purple sandy beach and a thin forest. There was a hill with a hole in the side where a small town was. It was like the town was just in a big cave. It had a staircase going up the hill to the town that didn't seem to be too long. 

“This island kind of reminds me of Skypiea,” Sanji mused, thinking of the pretty angels there. A small trickle of blood slipped out of his nose.

“Alrighty, Chopper and Robin are coming with me to gather supplies and information on the island and Sanji can pick someone to go with him to shop for groceries. Everyone else needs to stay out of trouble. This is a big island so we don't know how long it will take for the log pose to set so we can't afford any trouble,” Nami looked right at Luffy and Zoro. Luffy of course wasn’t paying attention and looked ready to explore. “At least one person needs to stay and guard the ship. Zoro, what about you?”

“Why me? I always watch the ship. I feel like walking around.” 

Sanji saw his chance and pounced.

“Oi marimo, you're going to help me with shopping then.” Sanji didn't want to ask Zoro straight out but he had to otherwise Nami would force Zoro to stay because of his debt to her. Zoro just nodded at Sanji and looked away.

“Fine, Franky and Usopp can watch the ship then. A storm is going to hit in a few hours it seems so we may have to stay in town. Secure everything on board.” Nami clearly wasn't happy about needing to spend money for a place to stay but she was never wrong about a storm. 

Everyone then split up into their respective groups. Ima and Brook weren't doing anything so they had to stay together and keep an eye on Luffy. 

Sanji grabbed the grocery cart and lead the way to the town. Nami’s group followed Sanji and Zoro. It took them about 5 minutes to get through the thin forest. Once they made it to the staircase, they realized how steep it was.

“Sanji, I don't think you could get the cart up there,” Nami said. Sanji chewed lightly on the cigarette in his mouth.

“I was just thinking that. I'm going to leave the cart down here and just bring down the groceries when I'm done.” Nami and her group walked ahead up the stairs while Zoro waited for Sanji to hide the cart behind some bushes. Their hike up the stairs started quiet but soon Zoro got annoyed. It seemed that whenever he was with Sanji, they would ignore eachother. Both knew Zoro’s reason for being there but they never talked about it. Finally the annoying silence became too much.

“Want to get something to eat before we start shopping?” Sanji jumped a bit, surprised at Zoro talking and then his question sank in. 

“Why?” he said a bit abrasively. He didn't mean for it to come out like that but after these last few weeks, the only thing that came to his mind was a date. Obviously Zoro didn't mean it like that but still.

“Fine, nevermind,” Zoro rolled his eyes and looked pissed. 

Immediately Sanji felt bad. He would never admit that though.

“Sorry, I’m hungry so I do want to go eat. I was just surprised.” Sanji tried his hardest to not show any emotion. Zoro just nodded and the duo sank into silence again. This time Sanji was the one who was bothered by it. 

“Thanks,” Sanji said quietly, partially hoping the marimo didn't hear him.

“For what?”  _ Damn. _

_ “ _ For coming. And for staying with me so Ima doesn't approach me.”  _ Fuck why did I do this?  _ His face grew hot and he knew Zoro could see his blush. Sanji tilted his head forward in an attempt to make his hair hide his face.

“It’s no problem. When will you tell me why you don't like Ima? I know you and you wouldn't be scared for nothing.” 

Sanji sighed and threw his cigarette down and stepped on it.

“I’m not scared of him. I just don't like him.”

He could almost hear Zoro roll his eyes. “You're full of shit, I know something is up. I can't help if you won't tell me.”

“I never asked for help.” Sanji was worried he pissed the marimo off for a second but Zoro just smirked.

“Whenever Ima comes around, you basically beg for me to come around. You don't say it but I see it in your eyes.” Sanji face grew hot.

“Liar, I do not! I can take care of myself. I don't know why I even tried to be nice by thanking you.” Zoro chuckled, clearly amused, and Sanji stormed ahead. 

They decided on the first restaurant they found. Zoro ordered some steak while Sanji stuck with a salad. Zoro stuffed his face while Sanji slowly picked away at his plate. Zoro noticed Sanji not having an appetite but didn't know how to bring it up. They made small talk for a while until Luffy burst in screaming for food.

“I feel bad for the cooks,” Sanji chuckled.

Luffy looked around and caught site of Sanji and Zoro. 

“Hey guys! You gonna finish that Zoro?” before Zoro answered, a rubbery hand already snatched the remainder of his food. He also grabbed Sanji’s plate and inhaled the barely touched salad. He was secretly relieved Luffy came in and ate his food but not for long. Brook and Ima ran into the restaurant panting heavily with their heads down and hands on their knees

“Luffy! Quit running off like that!” Ima growled.

“My lungs are on fire! That is, they would be if I had any,” Brook laughed and while the two caught their breath, Sanji felt like disappearing. They needed to get out of there before Ima saw them. Zoro knew Sanji wanted to leave without even looking at him. 

“We’re gonna go Luffy, we need to get groceries still,” Zoro stood and grabbed Sanji by the collar and dragged him back to the kitchen in search of a back door.

They made it to the back alley and the cooks yelled at them from inside for cutting through the kitchen.

“Come on,” Zoro ran and Sanji followed him breathlessly. 

_ I hate that I owe him for this.  _ He thought as he followed the mossball. Wait, why is he following him.. 

He skidded to a stop. “Oi! Where are we going? The market is the other way.”

Zoro stopped and glared at Sanji, who just smirked.

“Shut up,” Zoro growled as he began following Sanji.

 

**~**

 

For the rest of the shopping trip, Sanji found himself staring at Zoro. He began to enjoy giving Zoro things to carry because he could watch his arms tense and flex with the weight of their groceries. He looked good without even trying. He also became aware of women checking out Zoro, who paid no attention.

_ Have women always checked him out? _

Sanji would try to lie to himself about his feelings for Zoro but he knew they were there. So him checking out Zoro wasn’t anything new, it’s just been happening more often lately. Sanji was sure there was a tiny chance Zoro wasn’t straight. He never checked out women but he also never looked at men either. Except for Luffy that is. He had caught Zor looking at Luffy longingly a few times and he had a deep loyalty to him but he hasn’t seen him staring in a while. 

Zoro suddenly stopped short and glanced back at Sanji. Sanji yanked his eyes away from Zoro’s strong back and tried not to look sheepish. 

“Do we have everything we need? Because those clouds are getting close and the wind is picking up.” Sanji had been too occupied with checking out Zoro to notice the approaching storm. Above them was just rock because of the hole the town was stuffed into but you could see the sky at the entrance of the town. The sunset turned the sky a bright orange but black clouds were rolling in.

“Yeah let’s go. Call Nami and tell her we are putting the groceries on the ship and will bring Franky and Usopp back with us. Find out where we are meeting.” Zoro grunted and called Nami on the transponder snail. By the time they made it back down to the cart Zoro was hanging up on Franky. Nami told them which motel to meet at and Zoro called the ship to tell the men to be ready to leave.

“It doesn’t even feel like it’s been two hours,” Sanji said as he loaded the cart and began pushing it back to the ship. Zoro didn’t answer. He just stared at the orange sky. His gray eyes looked almost gold in the light and his bronze skin taunted Sanji, daring him to take lick his thick, muscled neck. Sanji shook his head and looked away, thinking of anything to get rid of the pressure building in his lower stomach. He instead starting praying Nami wouldn’t put him and Ima in the same room.


	8. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 you guys! sorry to keep you waiting. I promise this wont be one of those fics that get abandoned. I may take a while to update but I promise I'll post till its over.  
> I know i said there will be just one rape scene but when I was writing, it just felt right. Be prepared for a rape scene, smut, and self harm.  
> I dont own One Piece  
> Enjoy!

Blood streamed down his pale arms. The water ran pink and washed down the drain. Sanji pressed the black blade once again to his forearm and slid it smoothly. A line of red blood gushed up and cascaded down. He couldn’t risk cutting on his wrist in case he needed to roll up his sleeves when he cooked so he cut further up. 

He had five deep cuts but nothing that would need stitches. Tears streamed down his face as tiny flashes of pain snaked up his arm. His naked shaking body sat in the bathtub with the shower head pouring down water. He was supposed to be showering but the second he locked the door he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He clenched his teeth and held the shaky knife to his skin.

_ Stupid Ima.  _ Slash

_ Raping me.  _ Slash

_ Humiliating me.  _ Slash

_ Following me.  _ Slash

_ Joining the fucking crew.  _ Slash, slash, slash. 

He continued to slash his skin over the five deeper cuts. The tears came faster and faster butt not because of the pain. He was done and for the first time since he starved on the island with the old man, he wanted to die. He brought the knife to his arm again but didn’t cut.

_ How low have I sank? Allowing Ima to affect me in such a way.  _ He dropped the knife in the tub and let the water rinse the blood off his arm with a sigh. The sting of the warm water brought him back from his hazy panic attack and he realized how bad he’s fucked up. He pulled his legs to his chest and put his forehead on his knees. He was still crying but the tears slowed. 

_ Maybe I should tell Luffy.  _ Sanji knew it wasn’t his fault for what happened but he was still ashamed.

Suddenly three loud knocks caused him to jump. 

“Sanji-san, you’ve been in there a while. Are you okay?” Brook’s voice came from the other side of the door 

_ Fuck.  _ “Yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a second.” 

He heard Brooke walk away and he pulled himself out of the tub. A long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants sat on the toilet. He put on the sweatpants first, savoring the soft warmth. His soaked hair dripped down his neck and chest while he stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror, avoiding looking at the angry red cuts. The steam distorted his image, making himself look more pathetic than he already felt. He towel dried his hair before he wrapped his arm up. The cuts burned from being cleaned but he didn’t need them becoming infected. If the crew found out what was going on he’d be mortified. They would realize how weak he is and pity him. Finally he slipped on his shirt. It didn’t hurt his cuts sense he wrapped them but he still felt dull pangs of pain here and there.

He picked up his knife and hid it in his towel and bundle of clothes then made sure there was no blood anywhere. He dreaded going out into the room but the crew would be worried if he kept acting like this. It wasn’t until he left the bathroom and saw Ima by the window that he realized he was holding his breath.

_ Fuck. I love you Nami-swan but why did you have to put me and him in the same room? _

When Nami told them who would be in whose room, he was upset kind of Zoro wasn’t with him but it was worse when he was put with Ima and Brook. Ima had given him his ugly grin and made him feel like puking. It triggered a panic attack which was how he ended up in the bathroom.

Ima turned from the window, fiddling with his red ugly dress, and fixed his eyes on Sanji. “Hello Sanji-kun. I never get over how good you look when you get out of the shower.” His snaking voice sent chills through his body. Ima started to walk over, his green eyes staring hungrily. 

_ Fuck, why’d Brook leave. _

“Fuck off, stay away from me,” 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m bored and haven’t got off since our trip to Sabaody.” He grinned. “Shave.” And suddenly he was moving too quick at Sanji and disappeared. A body appeared behind him before he could react. “Gotcha.” Ima pushed forward, forcing Sanji to the ground with him on top. Sanji tried to kick but Ima was already latched on.

“Bastard,” Sanji grunted. He pushed his hands beneath him and tried to get up but Ima grabbed his wrists and pinned them on his back. Sanji’s stomach laid uncomfortably on his bundle of clothes but couldn’t do anything. He became momentarily grateful he sheathed the knife so it wouldn’t stab his stomach. Pain rocketed up from his cut after being handled so roughly and he forced himself not to cry out.

Ima’s hand suddenly gripped his cock through his sweatpants. Fear shot through Sanji’s body.

_ Not again. Damn it Brook, where are you?  _ His dick betrayed him and started to get hard. One of Ima’s favorite things is to watch Sanji become aroused against his will.

“Well since I have no idea when the skeleton will be back we need to hurry,” He yanked his sweatpants down, sending Sanji’s heart racing. Sanji was still trying to get him off of his body but refused to talk or make noise. He didn’t want to satisfy Ima’s sick desires.

It seemed Ima knew this and he just chuckled. He lifted his dress and took out his cock, tapping it a few times on Sanji’s bare ass, knowing how sick it made Sanji feel. 

“This is going to hurt because I don’t have time to prep you. Sorry dear,” He didn’t sound sorry in the least. 

He spit on Sanji’s puckered hole and slowly forced his entire length in. He felt like he could almost hear his ass tear. His whole body felt like it would be split in half. Ima didn’t care that Sanji wasn’t lubed up, he just kept pressing on. When he was finally all in, he didn’t waste a second. Each thrust made Sanji see lights and all he could do was pray for it to end.

Ima latched his mouth to his neck and started to suck and bite, not caring if he left a mark. Sanji’s right cheek slid painfully on the carpet with each quick thrust. He felt his ass get wetter and Ima’s dick slid easier. 

_ Shit I’m bleeding. _

He forced his head to turn a bit to look back and sure enough there was some blood on the carpet.

“You fucking bastard,” He managed to choke out. In response Ima pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Sanji couldn’t hold back his painful sob. He thought his body would burn up in pain. Ima continued to jerk him off, his body becoming a jumble of pain and pleasure. As Ima sped up so did his hand. Sanji knew he couldn’t hold back and let it go, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. He came on the carpet but Ima didn’t slow down.  He kept going for another minute before his stinging seed filled Sanji’s ass. It stung so bad Sanji knew there was some tearing. Ima didn’t waste any time pulling out and going straight to the bathroom to clean up without a word. He laughed evilly and Sanji just wanted to die but knew he needed to get out of there. He pulled up his sweatpants and tried to stand, his ass feeling like it was torn in half. But adrenaline took over and Sanji managed to run out of the room, ignoring the crippling pain. 

_ Thank god these sweatpants are black so no one will see the blood.  _ He burst into the hall and nearly ran into Brook, who was just outside the door.

“Cook-san!” But he was already gone.

_ Why couldn’t you show up two minutes ago?  _ He thought bitterly. Then Zoro opened his bedroom door just as Sanji sprinted by and turned the corner.

“Oi cook!” Sanji ran faster, part of him hoping Zoro would follow but also hoping he wouldn’t.

At the end of the hall was a door leading to the roof and Sanji quickly went through, hoping no one saw which door he went through other than Zoro. Only on the roof did he stop running. The town was still lit although it was about midnight now. The storm raged outside the cave and Sanji wished he could enjoy it without thinking about what just happened.

_ Fuck am I going to deal with that forever?  _ A sob escaped his throat and he steadily let the tears out. He couldn’t hold back and didn’t care how loud he cried. His sobs turned into almost screams of pain and sorrow. His entire face became slick with tears and snot. He must’ve looked hideous but right now he didn’t give a fuck. He collapsed in a heap and wished he could die right then.

The door behind him opened but he couldn’t bring himself to care. A large arm wrapped around his waist and he knew exactly who it was. He shifted to face Zoro who had a bewildered look but let Sanji press his face to his chest.

“I’ve never wanted to die this fucking much,” He choked. Zoro let Sanji cry for a long time without a word. They lost track of time but neither cared. Sanji felt safe in Zoro’s arms, who pulled him into his lap and held him tight. He was comfortable in the silence and glad Zoro didn’t ask anything right away. He continued to cry and felt sort of bad for getting Zoro’s shirt wet but knew he didn’t mind. 

When the tears slowed and Sanji was no longer shaking, Zoro finally spoke.

“What the fuck did that bastard do Sanji and don’t you dare lie,” Zoro’s voice shook and Sanji was taken back at how dark his voice was. Did he really care that much?

_ I know I need to tell someone but.. _

“It’s embarrassing,” Sanji whispered. Zoro moved his hands to his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t give a fuck, Sanji you are in pain. You need to tell me right now.” His eyes glared in determination and Sanji couldn’t stop himself. He lunged at Zoro’s face inches away and forced their lips together. His pain temporarily forgotten as he lost himself in Zoro’s lips. He hungrily stuck his tongue through his lips, begging for entrance. Zoro obliged and was soon kissing him with the same desperation. But Sanji cut the kiss short and rested his forehead against Zoro’s. 

“Tell me,” Zoro’s caring voice startled him and brought tears to his eyes. He hung his head so he wouldn’t have to look at him.

“He raped me,” It was a whisper but for Zoro it was loud and clear. Zoro stood, leaving Sanji on the ground.

“That bastard,” He started to walk away and Sanji panicked.

“Zoro, wait!” He stood but then pain shot up his spine and he collapsed again. Zoro was back at his side in an instant.

“I think he tore my ass,” He tried to reach in his pants to feel for blood but Zoro grabbed them first and looked Sanji in the eye.

“You need to tell Chopper so he can fix you.”

“I know and I will but right now I just can’t deal with everyone finding out what happened. Please don’t do anything until tomorrow.” Sanji hugged Zoro around his waist, partly for comfort and partly so he would storm off again.

“Sanji, I don’t think i can wait around until morning to kick Ima’s ass. I knew you were scared but I had no idea it was this bad.” He wrapped his arms around Sanji and kissed his damp hair.

“I know but we can’t get kicked out of the hotel right now. Nami-swan will be furious. Wait until we are out of town. Please?” Sanji looked up and begged with his eyes, pleading Zoro to listen. 

Zoro groaned but relaxed.

“Fine. But the second we are down those damn steps, Ima is going to pay. And I know you don’t want the crew to know but I don’t think we can avoid them finding out. Luffy will need to know why and I doubt we can get away from the crew.” Sanji thought for a second and hated that Zoro may be right.

“Shit. What if when we are out of town, we tell everyone to go to the ship while us, Luffy and Ima go somewhere else? I know Chopper will need to know but I don’t want the crew to pity me. They can find out later.” Zoro was quiet a second, clearly wanting to kick Ima’s ass as soon as possible.

“Fine. Let’s do that.” Sanji dug his head into Zoro’s neck and gave him a peck, showing his gratitude.

“Thank you. Can you sleep with me tonight, swordsmen? I can’t go back to that room.”

“Of course, cook. I’ll be right back.” He let Sanji go softly and walked back inside. About 10 long minutes later, Zoro was back with a big blanket, a couple pillows, sweatpants, and some water. 

“Did you get lost?” Sanji gave a half-assed smirk. Zoro set the bundle down and laid out the blanket and pillows.

“No, I was talking to Chopper and getting this stuff.” Sanji’s heart went cold.

“Why were you talking to Chopper?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything. I just told him I’m going to sleep on the roof and watch the storm with you.” The lighting wasn’t that good but he swore Zoro looked red. “And, um, When i was holding you I, uh, felt something wet through your pants and brought you a pair of mine and some water if you want to clean up.” 

Sanji’s whole face got hot and he buried it in his hands. He was touched Zoro thought ahead for his comfort but it was embarrassing that Zoro had felt his blood and possibly Ima’s jizz.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t care and I’ll look away if you want.” Zoro sounded uncomfortable but sincere. Sanji peeked his eyes up and looked at him. 

“Thank you.” Zoro nodded and handed him his stuff and turned his back to look at the lightning storm. Sanji walked behind him and pulled down his sweatpants. The material stuck to the dry blood and cum around his ass and legs. He hissed in pain but managed to step out of them. He poured one of the four water bottles in his hand and started wiping his thighs first. The blood started to come of but when he touched the sticky cum, he about puked.

_ I can’t do this. _

“Hey, um, Zoro? Can you maybe, like, help me?” He mumbled hesitantly. Zoro stiffened in surprise.

“What?”

“Well Ima’s jizz is grossing me out and it hur- DON’T TURN AROUND YET STUPID MARIMO,” Sanji covered himself when Zoro started to turn and panicked.

“What the fuck, shit cook?? You asked for help!” He couldn’t tell but he swore Zoro’s neck turned red.

“I’m still standing! If you help, I’ll be laying down!”

“Then lay down and tell me when to come help,” Sanji froze, shocked Zoro agreed. Without a word he slowly lowered himself down on his stomach, resting his head on his arms. He turned his face away from Zoro so he wouldn’t have to watch his reaction to his naked lower half.

“Okay, I’m good.” His face burned when he heard Zoro get up.

_ Why the fuck am I doing this? _

Zoro inhaled sharply but said nothing as he knelt over Sanji. He poured some water on the back of his thighs and started to rub them. He stiffened at the touch, momentarily scared but he reminded himself it was Zoro, not Ima.

Zoro continued to softly massage his legs, careful not to hurt him. Zoro poured some more cool water and slipped his hand between his thighs, forcing them apart a bit.

Sanji’s cock twitched in interest but he tried to ignore it. Now was not the time to be aroused after what happened. Zoro’s sudden voice made Sanji jump a bit when he talked.

“I’m done with your thighs. I’m moving up, okay?” Sanji just nodded, not trusting his voice. Zoro’s cool calloused hand moved up to his cheeks and gently rubbed the blood away. After thoroughly doing his left one, he moved to the right. There was so much care being put into the washing that Sanji teared up a bit. He was embarrassed but glad it was Zoro doing this. Finally both cheeks were done and Zoro cleared his throat.

“Should I do in between?” He sounded uncomfortable and Sanji hesitated.

“Only if you don’t mind.” He expected Zoro to leave but his fingers slipped in his crack and moved down. Sanji grunted in embarrassment and tensed. 

“Oi, relax. I don’t mind doing this. In fact, it’s taking every ounce of self control not to get up and kick Ima’s ass right now for all the blood there is. Chopper needs to see this Sanji.” He continued to rub his hands up and down, circling  wet finger around the ring of his asshole to clean the wounds. Sanji’s cock got harder and Sanji tried to think of fat mermaids to get rid of his boner. No luck.

“I know. Tomorrow I’ll have him look.”

“Good,” After a couple more seconds Zoro took his hands away and Sanji did his best not to groan in disappointment.

“I’m done. You can put on the sweatpants now.” Sanji stood, not caring Zoro was now face to face with his ass and pulled on the sweatpants.

_ Shit I’m completely hard.  _ When he pulled up the baggy sweatpants up on his waist, Zoro grabbed his legs and waist and picked him up. He carried Sanji to the blanket and pillows. He set the skinny blonde down gently when a certain bulge caught his attention. He stared and Sanji noticed.

“Look away pervert!” Sanji tried to turn on his stomach but Zoro knelt and his hand caught Sanji’s waist. Electrcity shot from the spot Zoro was touching and Sanji got red.

“Are you hard from that?”

“No! Don’t flatter yourself asshole,” Sanji was clearly embarrassed and Zoro thought it was cute honestly.

“ I can take care of you Sanji.” Sanji opened his mouth but no words came out. Zoro just placed himself between Sanji’s legs and gave him a caring kiss on the lips. 

“I won’t hurt you. You got hurt tonight and I want to make you feel good. If you arent ready then I understand but I’m not Ima. I care.” His face was inches from Sanji’s. Sanji looked nervous but also turned on. Zoro decided to start slow in case Sanji decided to stop him. He began to kiss and nibble Sanji’s neck, who threw his head back on the pillow and sighed. Zoro continued to suck and bite down his collarbone while his fingers lightly traced Sanji’s hips. He felt his own erection start to harden just from Sanji’s sexy sighs but scolded himself.

_ This is for Sanji, not you.  _ He left a straight trail of kisses down his abs after lightly playing wit Sanji’s nipples, earning a groan. 

He tried to ignore how skinny Sanji got this last week. Obviously he hadn't been eating much but he decided not to bring it up till the next day. besides, he had a good idea why he wasn't eating now. He made it to his V-line and just kissed the skin just above the sweatpants waistline. 

_ Fuck, he’s so close to touching it.  _ Sanji thought. Ima sucked his dick a few times but it’s never been like this.

Suddenly his cock hit the cool night air but was quickly sheathed in a warm, moist mouth.

_ My dick is mosshead’s mouth  _ He thought in disbelief. Zoro slowly licked and sucked the tip before completely taking his full length, part of it pushing into his throat. Zoro didn’t even gag and he wondered how often he’d done this. Zoro rubbed the bottom of his dick with his tongue while he moaned, vibrating his dick. Sanji grasped his green hair to keep him in place, feeling bad for a second but Zoro didn’t mind. It felt like he tried to swallow and it was unlike any blowjob he ever got before. Zoro pulled up and took a huge breath.

_ Was he holding his breath?  _ Suddenly his mouth was back and moving fast. His tongues massaged the slit while he played with Sanji’s balls. Sanji was on the edge and Zoro sensed this. His free hand started jerking him of while the other hand toyed with his balls. He sucked and licked his head the entire time and soon Sanji couldn’t hold back.

“Zoro, I’m gon-”

“It’s okay Sanji, I want to taste you,” after those sexy words left Zoro’s mouth, he came into Zoro’s mouth. Zoro drank every last drop and removed his mouth with an obscene pop. He pulled Sanji’s sweatpants back up for him and crawled under the blanket and laid it over them. He pulled Sanji to his chest and ran his fingers through the blonde locks of hair. 

“Thank you Zoro,” Sanji sighed as his breathing slowed. He was about to fall asleep when Zoro spoke and he was almost sure he imagined it.

“I love you, Sanji. Every part of you that Ima touched, I will touch and I’ll clean you of the damage he’s done. I promise.” And he fell asleep to the sound of Zoro’s heart and the thunder from the storm.


End file.
